Pangea Hetalia
by fjcute
Summary: One day the continents will crash into eachother and pangea will restart. Could there be a nation Pangea? And what happened to all the other counties. T for offscreen death. *note* Nhau means together in Vietnameise. You'll need to know that.


Pangea Hetalia

* * *

Hello. My name is Nhau. I am the child of two Hetalians, or countries, just as the world was falling into war.

Because of the eternal drifting of the continents, they all crashed into each other. The loss of land and close borders drove people into madness. Some smaller island countries were completely obliterated. The entire world seemed to turn on itself. Allies became enemies, families ended up killing each other, and the nations ended up caught between their lands and their peoples.

The fighting is long over now, but the world has changed. What used to be small islands and large land masses are now one gigantic continent. What used to be hundreds of different peoples and countries are now one small group of survivors. I'm sure that there are a few more in further lands then our camp, yet we hold the largest population left on Earth.

Apparently it was America that started the war. There was once a large country made up of many smaller things called 'states'. When a few of them were destroyed by America crashing into Asia, Australia, and Antarctica, the large nation demanded to get his lost land back, even though he had caused just as much damage.

Be it my parent's luck that their countries were in Asia, the first land attacked. Since Asia was now in the center of the world, it was the land people first tried to take over. My parents formed an alliance and faced off against what seemed to be the rest of the world.

Falian, for that's what she insists I call her even though she raised me, has taught me all about the crashing, WWIII, and the histories of the lands before it. About how bombs and missiles flew through the air, how millions of billions of people, mostly civilians, died during the war.

Most of the world is a bombed-out wasteland now.

To avoid more fighting, the world has become a single country ruled under Falian. Because she is immortal some believe her to be a goddess, though she has said that she is not. She is a kind person, and everyone seems to be happy living under her rule.

I love Falian. She raised me after both my parents died in WWIII. In fact, all the Hetalians died, for there is no more America or England or China anymore. Though there is supposed to be one Hetalian still.

Falian told me that I am the last Hetalian, because I was the child of two nations, and that all such children were destined to gain the land of their parents after they died out, but never before had one taken the entire world.

It had been my father's goal, but he could never accomplish it. Falian said that he came close at one point though. He and my mother took over all of what was once Asia. But it didn't last. Large empires never last.

Falian told me about a man called Rome, who gained such large tracks of land, though not as large as my parents had. His large empire was what attracted many enemies. The mistake was repeated several times in the world's history, including with my parents.

Now a Kamikaze of sorts left so little alive. It has been a couple hundred years, and our tribe is slowly going back to what their lives had been like before. While many civilians have died, I remain. Falian told me that it is normal for a nation to live longer then a human.

One who came before me, my uncle China, had lived over 5000 years. Falian has lived for even longer. As long as war does not break out between my citizens, I may live that long.

I have no true memory of my parents, for I was only a year old when their countries were bombed and burned to the ground. The only thing that I have is Falian's stories and mental pictures that are so old even I can't tell if they are real or not.

A pair of purple eyes that others would say had malice, yet I only saw devotion. A shrill voice that people would call harsh, yet I only found it loving. A fuzzy lump of green with black hair and eyes. A hazy blob of tan with almost snow white hair, and eyes that could pierce your very soul.

They sounded like the people Falian said were my parents, but does that mean I dreamt them up in an attempt to hang on to something?

Falian teaches me everything about their history. Their allies and enemies. It makes it almost predictable that America was the first to attack them.

They ended up killing him and dying in the war he started.

If his country hadn't already been destroyed, I would have killed him myself. America wouldn't have stood a chance.

I am the daughter of Vietnam and Russia after all.

* * *

Yeah………….it has no real plot………………

I just wanted to do a RussiaXVietnam fic. Cause Russia is my fav. Character and Vietnam is my persona. Then my friend, who doesn't even like Hetalia, suggested this. I put the names at the end in case anyone could guess.

-Vietnam

-Natsuki

-KunaiBlade


End file.
